


show and tell

by disfissure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, M/M, Omega Verse, Pole Dancing, damn oikawa you's a freak, sorry grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfissure/pseuds/disfissure
Summary: “Next time,” he mutters, nosing up the column of Oikawa’s throat. “Next time nobody else watches. Just you. Just me. They don't deserve to look at you that way.”





	show and tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts).



> iwaoi oneshot based off of Wicked Games, which is absolutely one of my favorites !!
> 
> im not sure if i was supposed to ask if i could write this so, caelestisxyz, if you want me to delete it i will !!

To say Iwaizumi is pissed would be an understatement.  
  
He's pissed because Oikawa never listens, and they couldn't just have a simple night out. He's pissed because every man in the room has their eyes on his mate. He's pissed because he likes knowing that they will never have him.  
  
But mostly, he's pissed because Oikawa’s so good at it.  
  
The song’s barely started and he's rolling his hips so fluidly, so perfect bathed under milky white light. The paleness of his skin contrasts perfectly with the darkness of the stage and he almost looks completely naked, save for the lacy black thong that blends in with the background a little too well, making him look all-the-more exposed.  
  
Iwaizumi can tell how much he's practiced; the precise movements of his legs and easy flexibility of his spine is a testament to that. And when he looks up from the stage, he stares right at Iwaizumi, shoulders pressed to the floor and hips swaying high in the air.  
  
It looks like he’s assuming the position to be mounted. He knows every other alpha in the room is thinking the same thing.  
  
He growls low in his throat, barely audible over the music.  
  
Iwaizumi is definitely going to fuck him. He's going to fuck him and keep fucking him until he's too incoherent to think of anything but more dick.  
  
Beside him and, ever the dumb blonde of their group, Terushima gives a low whistle. “It's been two minutes and everyone’s already trying to figure out how they can stick it in him before the night ends.”  
  
Iwaizumi punches him in the dick without even thinking about it. Distantly, he hears Kuroo’s laugh above the song, even registers Tsukishima’s own titter from where he's perched on his own mate’s lap.  
  
It's some American song, nothing Iwaizumi’s ever heard. But the mood is perfect - but then, everything Oikawa does is perfect so the mood being perfect makes sense - and Oikawa looks like art, relying solely on the strength of his forearms to keep himself from losing his grip on the pole and busting his ass.  
  
Iwaizumi wouldn't mind busting Oikawa’s ass right now. In fact, he's doing everything in his power not to pop a full-on boner in front of his colleagues. He doesn't necessarily think that they'd care, but unlike his mate, he does have some sense of decency.  
  
Oikawa is sliding down the pole now, almost leisurely, dropping into a split the lower he sinks. Iwaizumi didn't know he could do that. Iwaizumi also didn't know that he could carry off this sort of… performance in front of an entire audience without faltering or even blushing once.  
  
But then, Iwaizumi supposes it must be easy, because Oikawa is only truly looking at him, like nobody else exists. Iwaizumi has to grit his teeth when he thinks about how he's going to reclaim the living fuck out of Oikawa the moment his little show is over. He's going to mount him and- oh that's not good, he can't think about mounting Oikawa when he's trying to keep this monster of a boner (bonerzilla, he's sure Oikawa would call it) at bay.  
  
Oikawa tears his eyes away from Iwaizumi, offers a small, innocent smile in the general direction of the gentleman seated at a table to the left, and Iwaizumi stifles an agitated growl. From the way Oikawa glances back to Iwaizumi, he was looking for a reaction. He starts gyrating his hips again, gracefully ascending the pole, serpentine in the way he effortlessly twists himself around it. He crosses his thighs around the metal and leans back until he's all the way upside down, his naked torso stretched to reveal every rib. Some fading bite marks catch Iwaizumi’s attention and he grunts in approval, especially now that the song is wrapping up and Oikawa’s friend - Suga, he thinks? Is approaching the center of the stage.  
  
_Oh. Right._ Suga’s boyfriend. He's here too, watching from the crowd. That's the whole reason he's here in the first place. It's supposed to be Suga and - Oikawa calls him Dai-chan? That guy. Their anniversary.  
  
It's no secret that Oikawa loves getting attention, but he loves riling up Iwaizumi more so of course this was the perfect opportunity for him to show off the new skills he'd procured in his time at the gym.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn't like the idea of someone teaching Oikawa how to move like that, regardless of being an alpha, beta, or omega. His lip curls at the thought as Oikawa stalks offstage.  
  
Silhouetted in the corner, Iwaizumi spots Akaashi, whom Oikawa high fives on his way off. He would roll his eyes - of course Oikawa would give someone a highfive after nailing his first pole dance - but he's already out of his seat and shoving his way through the crowd, dangerously close to breaking the down “employees only” door entirely.  
  
He weaves through the cluttered little hallway, past the stairs to the stage and into the next room; it's the main worker’s dressing room, and Iwaizumi imagines it'd be bustling with strippers on any other night. For now, it's empty, save for Oikawa, who's watching him with a dumbass smile on his face.  
  
Iwaizumi says nothing, just walks Oikawa back against the makeup counter and seals their mouths together. He winds his fingers into Oikawa’s hair and yanks his head back, sinking his canines into the scabbed bond mark at his neck. Oikawa whines and he laps at the blood.  
  
“Did you- did you like it?”  
  
Iwaizumi’s thrown off by the question. He's panting, grinding himself into Oikawa to make his arousal known. “Next time,” he mutters, nosing up the column of Oikawa’s throat. “Next time nobody else watches. Just you. Just me. They don't deserve to look at you that way.”  
  
Oikawa’s eyes brighten at the way Iwaizumi growls out the sentence, and he can smell the slick leaking from between Oikawa’s thighs.  
  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
  
As if he needed to say it. Iwaizumi’s already spinning him around, opting to just tear aside the thong instead of pulling it down and sheathing himself fully inside of Oikawa before he can so much as whimper.  
  
When he can whimper, it's the most intoxicating sound Iwaizumi’s ever heard, and he presses him up harder against the counter, grinding his cock into him relentlessly and forcing Oikawa up against the mirror. “Look at yourself,” he tells the omega. “Watch me fuck you.”  
  
The tone of his voice is not to be questioned and Oikawa is powerless against him anyway, so he does as he's told. Iwaizumi looks amazing behind him, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he withdraws from Oikawa’s warmth and rams himself back in. He does it again, and again, and again. Oikawa’s eyes never leave the reflection in front of him.  
  
His mouth is open in an ongoing, silent moan as Iwaizumi takes him, gives him what he needs. And Iwaizumi is talking, whispering in his ear like he isn't fucking him raw over a counter, but it's hard to focus on that when he starts coming so hard his eyes roll back and he can't stand upright on his own so Iwaizumi has to hold him up to keep fucking into him.  
  
“That's right, Tooru. None of those men will ever see you like this because you're mine. My gorgeous little _bitch._ ”  
  
Any other time, Iwaizumi would be on the floor for saying something like that to his mate, but right now Oikawa just spasms around Iwaizumi again, clenching down on him and making his hips stutter in their unforgiving pace. Oikawa wants to do something, wants to tell Iwaizumi about how much he loves him but he can't really do anything other than take what he's given, not when it feels this amazing and he can hardly breathe with how good he's being fucked.  
  
He comes a second time, this time dragging Iwaizumi into orgasm with him. Iwaizumi reclaims him again as he buries his cock in Oikawa’s slick heat for the final time, grinding himself in to ensure that his come is in as deep as possible. When he pulls out, Oikawa whines and slumps against the counter.  
  
“I’m going to have to do this more if you're gonna fuck me like that every time,” he pants out, turning around to pull Iwaizumi in for another kiss.  
  
“Wait until we get home. I’m not even close to being done with you yet.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oikawa's wearing that thong because a hoe neva gets cold


End file.
